


[Podfic of] Peanut-Butter Pumpkin Wedding Cake

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a waiter in a strip club to put his kid brother through school. Castiel is dragged to the club as a part of his sister Anna's bachelorette party. Dean and Cas hit it off, but Dean thinks Cas is the one marrying Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Peanut-Butter Pumpkin Wedding Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peanut Butter-Pumpkin Wedding Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223962) by [Sparseparsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparseparsley/pseuds/Sparseparsley). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1dAGkX5) (79 MB) ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1iXeb3W) (82 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 2:51:59

**Streaming:**  



End file.
